Those Who Cheat Get Cheated
by LillithWhisper
Summary: Everyone seems happy in their relationships, but does Bela want Dean as much as she says she does? Dean&Bela Sam
1. Chapter 1

Those Who Cheat Get Cheated

**Those Who Cheat Get Cheated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Supernatural. That belongs to the creators.**

Chapter 1: A Moment In Happiness

Dean was so happy, mainly because he and, his brother, Sam Winchester, got separate rooms, so he could have as much privacy at night as he wanted.

Bela giggled as she rested her head on Dean's chest. He sighed pleasantly, "That was fun."

"Angry sex always is, isn't it?" she replied. She gazed up and him and used her index finger and traced his jaw line.

He glanced down at the brunette, smiling. Not his usual smug smile, either. Genuine, and beautiful. He glanced at the time on the wall as did she.

"I should go," she whispered. "It's late."

He peered back down at her and offered, "Sam is in another room. You don't have to go."

The preposition urged her to stay, but she forced herself to get up, grab her clothes, and get ready to go. "If I'm not in my room, I don't know that someone might steal my things."

"Doesn't your room door have a lock?"

"No," she lied. Luckily it was over Dean's head so he didn't catch on. "Just to be safe."

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

Once she was dressed and her coat was draped over her right arm, she walked towards the bed, leaned down, and pressed her mouth to Dean's, regretting having to leave. The knob clicked as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Dean laid there, one arm supporting his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Bela began to stroll down the sidewalk, but not to her room. Her things were perfectly fine. She wanted to have a little more fun, and who better for the job than the guy in the room next to Dean's?

_If I go over she'll be __fully protected_, Dean thought. He struggled out of bed, pulled on his clothes, and headed out and towards Bela's room.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2: Dirty, Little Secret

Chapter 2: Dirty, Little Secret

Bela leaned against the wall behind the room next to Dean's in the ally. She flipped open her cell phone and searched for a number. She began texting.

The guy's phone began to chirp. He glanced at it in worry.

"Who's that?" the woman beside him questioned.

"No one," he whispered. He grabbed his phone opened it and closed it rapidly, shutting off the ring.

Bela sighed. She rushed to the front of the motel rooms and entered Dean's neighbor's room. She gazed at the man in disgust.

Sam and his girlfriend stared at the brunette in shock.

"S-Sam?" escaped Bela's mouth.


	3. Reveal

Chapter 3: Reveal

Chapter 3: Reveal

Dean opened Bela's room and entered. Everything, all of her possessions were locked away in the drawers already, and Bela was nowhere to be found. He glanced around for a minute, then headed back out, still confused. He paced to Sam's room, assuming he was researching the local demon.

The woman underneath Sam squirmed her way out and off the bed, clothing herself in the process.

"Bela…" Sam's voice trailed off. Nothing he could say was going to make this better.

"This is Bela?" the other girl questioned. Pieces of her blonde hair fell in front of her face.

"Sam," Bela began, her impatience growing. "Who's this?"

Sam glanced between the two, desperately searching for an answer.

"Name's Ruby," the blonde stated.

The front door swung open and Dean strolled in. "Hey, Sam. I figured I'd help w--" He paused, staring at the two girls who were about to kill each other. Dean craned his neck to the side a bit, obtaining a better look at the woman who's back was to him. "Bela?"


	4. No More Secrets

Chapter 4: No More Secrets

Chapter 4: No More Secrets

The brunette's eyes widened as Dean's voice rang in her head.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. "Why is there a cat fight going on in your room, and why aren't you a part of it?"

Sam glared at his brother for a second, then answered, "Dean, you know Ruby? We've been going out."

Dean nodded, not wanting to blow up over the fact that his brother was dating a demon. "And Bela? What are you doing here?"

Bela turned awkwardly stuttering, "I-I-I-I'm…I…"

"She's raped me the past two nights and was probably going to do the same thing tonight." Sam finished for the brunette.

Dean yelled, "Well, gee, Bela. Is there anything else I should know!"

She began to speak when the back of his hand smacked her cheek. He muttered dangerously, "We're through." She glanced at everyone in the room, then stomped out.

"Why didn't you tell me what she was doing to you?"

Sam sighed, "She said she'd kill you and Ruby." He didn't know if they really believed him, but it was the truth, and that was the only thing backing him up at this point.

"Do you want me to go?" Ruby asked softly to her boyfriend.

Sam looked at his brother, glancing from him to the door, making it overly obvious that he wanted him to leave.

Dean grinned, nodded, and made his way back to his own room.

Ruby smiled at Sam, stripped back down, and rested herself under the covers next to him.

Outside, Dean chuckled, "That's my boy." He, then, unlocked the door, took off all but his boxers, and settled under the covers, surprisingly resting easily.


End file.
